Marshall Lee: Parodies
by redwolfproductions
Summary: These are three parodies based around the Marshall Lee fan fiction "Adventure Time with Marshall Lee". Each parody is also based around the YouTube show Dick Figures. Enjoy! :)
1. Modern Flame War

**WARNING: This parody contains violence/gore and strong language. **

A helicopter flew over a grocery store, making the wind blow away papers that were in the parking lot.

Marshall opened the side door of the helicopter. "Alright." he yelled. "We're over the drop zone. The objective is somewhere inside."

Bloo pounded his fist against his hand. "Lets punk some noobs!"

As Marshall jumped off the side of the helicopter, he yelled to Bloo. "this is going to be awesome!"

Bloo jumped off a little after Marshall, just as they planned. Only Bloo was wearing a parachute. As they both fell from the sky, Bloo pulled his strap, releasing his parachute. As Bloo floated down to the ground, Marshall fell through the store's roof, making a hole for Bloo to fall through. Marshall fell to the ground, making another hole in the flooring.

Bloo floated down to the ground beside his friend as Marshall stood in the hole. The scene was pure pandemonium. People were shooting each other left and right. In the distance a grenade went off.

"It's a trap!" Bloo shouted.

"Take cover!" Marshall yelled back.

As they ran, Marshall shot with his gun. "Boom! Boom! I think their fucking hacking!"

Both friends dove behind a barrier. Bloo peered out a little while Marshall stood fully up.

"Activating day vision goggles." Marshall said as he pulled them out.

"Those are binoculars." Bloo said.

With the 'day vision goggles' Marshall saw off in the distance a man with a machine gun, a man with a shot gun get hit in the chest, and a lady with a bazooka. A couple of girls threw a grenade over to a couple boys behind a barrier.

Suddenly, Marshall saw what they were looking for. There, in the middle of the store, was the game 'Modern Flame War: Attack of the Trolls'. He gasped. "Bloo! There it is! The best video game ever released."

Bloo pulled the binoculars to one of his eyes so he could see, too. "There's only one copy?!"

"And its mine. Click, click." Marshall said as he clicked his gun. Marshall jumped out of the barrier while shooting. "Die!"

Bloo ran out beside Marshall, aiming his gun if he ever needed to use it. Marshall pulled out ninja stars and threw them at a man with two pistols. The enemy fell to the ground. Bloo aimed his gun at a man off in the distance and gave him a head shot.

Marshall ran past a girl screaming a battle cry while his gun shot fire. Bloo stopped by the girl and hid behind a plant.

"Wow. I love a man in uniform." she said.

"O-oh, t-thank ..." he said, and then cleared his throat. "Thanks. You think that's something? Watch this."

Bloo aimed at an old man walking towards an elevator, but instead of pulling the trigger, his ammunition fell to the ground. "Got him."

* * *

Marshall jumped over a table, held out his gun, and pulled the trigger once someone jumped over the table, trying to sneak attack him. Marshall jumped over the table, landed his feet into a man's head, snapping his neck. When he on top of the man, he aimed his gun at an attacker charging towards him with a pistol. Marshall took aim, then fired.

Marshall jumped back over the table and jumped onto a skate board. He wheeled down the store isle. While he rode, a man with a machine gun began firing at him. Marshall was swift as he passed another table. He grabbed hold of an ax as he sliced a man that was also in the isle. Then, he threw the ax towards the man with a machine gun. The ax hit dead on at the attacker's head.

Bloo bent on his gun, trying to look cool. "So … you come here a lot?"

"Well, no. I just got off work."

"Wow. You're successful." Bloo replied a little too quickly.

The girl gave him a bored expression.

* * *

Marshall ran with a gun and shot anyone in his way. "BOOM! Head shot! Killing spree! Killing riot! Killtacular! I'M BATMAN!"

He was super close to the display holding the game.

* * *

The girl looked off into the distance, bored. "Well, I better get going."

"Oh!" Bloo said, trying to think of something. "Let me walk you out. There's Charlie in the bushes."

In the bushes was a gnome. "My name is Jake."

"I … think I'm okay." the girl said before walking off.

"Crap." Bloo muttered under his breath.

* * *

Marshall smashed his fist into the display, reaching for the game.

* * *

Thinking fast, Bloo pulled out a grenade and threw it off in the distance, close to where the girl was. Once it hit the ground, he ran towards the girl. "Look out!"

He then tackled her to the ground as the grenade went off.

* * *

Marshall continued to reach towards the game, fully concentrated.

* * *

Looking up, Bloo smiled. "Oh my god, I saved your life! I guess you owe me dinner or something. Is this how this works?"

"Sure." the girl said smiling. "How about Friday?"

"Yes!" Bloo whispered.

* * *

Marshall held the game high in the air. "Yes!"

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll see you Friday …" Bloo said.

"We gotta get out of here, dude!" Marshall cried as he ran up to Bloo.

"Why?" Bloo asked, still on top of the girl.

"'C-4' yourself." Marshall said.

In the middle of the store was a giant bomb that said C-4 on it. The clocked ticked by, showing they only had seconds to get out.

Marshall pulled out his grabbling hook and shot up towards their helicopter. As he was carried up to the helicopter, Marshall quickly grabbed Bloo and they both were thrown inside. The helicopter flew away just as the bomb went off, destroying the store.

In the rubble stood the girl, looking angry. "Dicks."

* * *

Back in Bloo and Marshall's apartment, Marshall slipped the game into their gaming devise and quickly sat on the couch. "Oh, man. Oh, man. It's starting!"

Bloo sat at the couch, irritated that Marshall had almost blown up his date.

The game began with the screen saying 'Level 1'. Then, a fake helicopter flew across the screen. Random icons such as pandas, smiley faces, and people flew across the screen. The helicopter shot at every one as Marshall pressed the controllers. Once they were all destroyed, a giant bear came across the screen saying 'Boss'. Marshall quickly shot at it many times.

Bloo stared at the screen with a strange expression, but Marshall seemed completely entertained.

* * *

_Bloo plays the role of Blue_  
_Marshall plays the role of Red_  
_Random Girl plays the role of Pink_

_This was pretty fun to make. Especially when Marshall was going on a killing spree._

_Bloo ... no. Stop doing that. You're gay. You can't hit on girls._

_This is based around the YouTube show Dick Figures episode #3. Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. I in no way own this._

_Cartoon Network owns Adventure Time._

_I own the fan fiction "Adventure Time with Marshall Lee". I also own the extra characters that I created for the fan fiction (such as Seth and Bloo)._


	2. Panda Hat

**WARNING: This parody contains violence/gore.**

As Marshall sat at the bar drinking some booze, Bloo walked over singing to his friend. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday from Bloo … and you're drunk."

Marshall gasped loudly as he knocked over some empty bottles, making them shatter on the ground. "Bloo!"

"How's the uh … birthday?"

"You're not even … just … with … the panda hat." Marshall mumbled.

"Oh yeah? Cool …" Bloo muttered.

Suddenly, Marshall grabbed Bloo and held him in a tight hug. He chuckled. "Hey! Bloo. Hey, Bloo. Listen."

"What?"

"Bloo. Bloo. Bloo. Listen."

'What?"

"Bloo, listen."

"WHAT?"

"LISTEN." Marshall said forcefully. "I love you. I want to … lets … lets grow old together in every way. EVERY WAY."

"Okay …" Bloo said, leaning away from the hug.

Marshall released Bloo. "Dance party for Marshall!"

Suddenly, Marshall fell to the ground with the broken glass. He got back up with a happy expression. "Yeah! Hey, ladies!"

Marshall ran off in the direction he was looking while Bloo stood there in a daze. "Marshall! Ah, frick."

Marshall sat next to a lady at the bar. Normally, he would have sooth talked her over, but in his drunken stage, he failed epically. He jumbled his words and they all slurred together. "Ha-ha. Knock knock."

The girl at the bar broke the bottle she was holding.

* * *

Once Marshall walked over the Bloo, he had a broken bottle sticking out the side of his head. Bloo had a horrified expression as he pulled the bottle out of his friend's head. "Wow, dude. You're really drunk. I got to get you home."

"Yeah, right!" Marshall yelled. "I'm fine! I have never puked from throwing up."

"You mean drinking?" Bloo said rolling his eyes.

Marshall gasped excitedly. He walked away towards the bar. "Drinking! Drinking!"

"Marshall!" Bloo called.

"Ugh." The girl at the bar groaned. "Men are such pigs."

* * *

Marshall looked in the bathroom mirror. "You don't know me."

* * *

Marshall stood by the bartender. "Is this real life? Right now?"

* * *

Marshall lied on the ground under a table. "My eyes are puzzle pieces."

* * *

"Let's grow old together in every way. Except for the gay way." Marshall said. After saying so, he plunged his face into the toilet and flushed it.

Bloo walked in the bathroom stall. "It's time to go, dude. You've been making out with that toilet pretty hard."

Marshall pulled away from the toilet and stood up, facing Bloo. "You're mom is making out with that lamp post. Yeah! Hey. You leave her out of this!"

Suddenly, Marshall began to shake as he made gasping noises.

"No!" Bloo warned.

Marshall clutched his stomach and hunched over.

"No!" Bloo repeated. "Are you kidding me?"

Suddenly, Marshall threw up all over his friend, Bloo. Bloo fell to the ground as Marshall continued to throw up.

"Is that the sound you make when you throw up?" Bloo wailed.

"I don't know!" Marshall cried as he threw up some more. "You don't know where I've been!"

Marshall threw up once more before falling to the ground and leaning against the toilet, laughing.

"I hate you …" Bloo muttered.

Marshall laughed some more.

"I hate you so much."

* * *

_Marshall plays the role of Red._  
_Bloo plays the role of Blue._  
_Random Girl plays the role of Random Girl._  
_Bartender plays the role of Bartender._

_I made this out of pure boredom and the fact that there needed to be another parody like this._

_This is based around the YouTube show Dick Figures episode #2. Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. I in no way own this._

_Cartoon Network owns Adventure Time._

_I own the fan fiction "Adventure Time with Marshall Lee". I also own the extra characters that I created for the fan fiction (such as Seth and Bloo)._


	3. Y U So Meme?

**WARNING: This parody contains sexual themes, violence/gore, and strong language.**

Marshall and Bloo sat on the couch, playing their new video game, Flame War.

"Get back here, fuck-tard! No one spot cams Marshall!" Marshall yelled.

"Watch out! Grenades!" Bloo yelled. "Oh shit, sniper!"

As Marshall's gaming character was about to throw a grenade where the sniper was positioned, the sniper sent a bullet through his head. As the online player, Trollzor, sent the bullet through to Marshall Lee's player, his voice came over the game as he spoke into the microphone. "Ha-ha! Head shot, bitches!"

Marshall was now enraged. "You fucking camper! Come down here and try some new scopes, pussy!"

As his character came back to life, Trollzor came down from the bell tower and withdrew his knife. He stabbed Marshall's character in the head before Marshall could react on his controls. Fake blood spilled on the ground as Trollzor tea-bagged the dead body. "You liked to get stabbed?"

"Who uses a knife?!" Marshall wailed.

When Marshall came back to life for the second time, Trollzor gave him another head shot. "Headshot, bitch!"

"Ahh!" Marshall screeched. "Who is this asshole?"

The time range on the game ended, showing the results. Marshall came in second, then Bloo in third, but Trollzor took first place.

"Trollzor." Bloo read from the results screen. "Oh man, look at the KDR. What a player."

"I'm going to find this guy, and put my boot up his ass." Marshall said.

"You're not even wearing any boots." Bloo pointed out.

"Right up his ass!" Marshall said, this time more determined.

"It's just a game, man."

"ASS!"

* * *

Bloo sat at his computer with Marshall standing behind him.

Marshall groaned impatiently. "Can't you use your nerd powers to find him?"

Bloo sighed. "I told you, I prefer to be called a hacker."

Bloo clicked around on the screen until blurry images popped up. "I know this." He clicked around some more until he clicked something that blinked.

Marshall gasped. "There he is! Enhance!"

As the image enhanced, both Marshall and Bloo watched the screen intently.

Bloo gasped once their apartment building came into focus. "But that means …"

* * *

Marshall and Bloo ran out of their apartment as they ran to the next door. Marshall kicked down the door as he ran up to it. Once the door was down, Marshall looked towards the person sitting on a couch, playing a game.

"Are you Trollzor?" Marshall asked.

"Why you no knock?" Trollzor asked. "I almost had a killing spree."

"Where you the one camping up at the bell tower?" Bloo asked, excited.

"Maybe." Trollzor said. Suddenly, his TV screen blurred out as it said 'you win'! "Oh, yeah! First place, bitches!"

"He's so cool …" Bloo muttered.

Marshall expression was pure furry. His eye twitched. "The fires of hell have no furry like mine." he growled.

Trollzor, also known as Seth, swaggered up to Marshall. "Listen, bro. You have a problem with my coolness?" He was about to place a hand on Marshall's shoulder, but Marshall pulled back.

Marshall was still furious. "Over hand …" he muttered.

Seth retracted his hand. "Cause if you do, I got I got pistols on a hang em' high, ready to go!"

"Bring it turd canon!" Marshall yelled.

Bloo ran over to a table in the middle of the apartment. "Oh, shit. Is that a collector's addition Maxitron?"

"Yep." Seth said as he walked over to the table. "I waited in line for that in front of the comic store all day for that. So hot."

"SWEET JESUS." Bloo marveled.

"Wanna go to the comic store?" Seth asked as he walked out the door.

"Heck yeah!"

"Okay, bye!" Seth said as he closed his door behind him, leaving Marshall alone in his apartment.

With what time Marshall had, he sat on the couch, threw a rock though the window, played Seth's guitar (which he broke the strings), setting the main living room on fire, destroying his book case, then setting off multiple fire works. He then sat on the couch, thinking of anything else to do to Seth's apartment, but just stood up. "Fuck this."

Marshall looked towards a poster, which made him open his eyes. The poster said 'Revenge: A Dish Best Served Cold'. Marshall gasped. "That's right! Thanks poster!" He then pulled out his cell phone. "You're home right? I got a mission for you."

* * *

Seth walked down the street side walk. "Haters gonna hate."

As Seth walked up to a fat lady, he stopped in his tracks. "Me gusta."

The girl looked at him blankly.

"Hey girl, you lookin' good. Wanna come back to my place and derp?"

The chubby girl turned up her nose and walked away. Seth stared off in disbelief. "What? You're leaving me? F-f-f-for forever alone!" he said as he broke down on the ground, crying and doing grass angels.

Marshall stood in the background, with a smug grin. Once the fat girl walked up to him, he handed her five dollars. "Ah, you did great. NOW GO HOME."

Bloo walked up to Marshall. "Hey, man. Sorry I hung out with that guy. He's a total dick."

"It's cool." Marshall said. "Hakuna Matata!" He punched Bloo in the face with such force, Bloo's nose began to ooze blood as he lied on the ground.

"My face …" Bloo moaned.

* * *

_Marshall plays the role of Red._  
_Bloo plays the role of Blue._  
_Seth plays the role as Jason (Trollzor)_  
_Fat Girl plays the role of Fat Girl_

_I truly had a fun time making this. Doing this parody reminded me of whenever me and my friend are playing video games._

_This is based around the YouTube show Dick Figures episode #17. Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. I in no way own this._

_Cartoon Network owns Adventure Time._

_I own the fan fiction "Adventure Time with Marshall Lee". I also own the extra characters that I created for the fan fiction (such as Seth and Bloo)._


End file.
